Known lithography technologies utilized in manufacturing semiconductor devices include double patterning technology using ArF immersion exposure, EUV lithography, nanoimprint, and others. The lithography technologies according to the related art suffer from a variety of problems such as an increase in cost, and a decrease in throughput as pattern features have become smaller.
Under such circumstances, the application of directed self-assembly (DSA) to lithography technologies has been considered. Self-assembly is achieved by energy stabilization in fluid materials to form patterns therefrom having a high degree of dimensional accuracy. Especially, a technology using microphase separation of a block copolymer can form periodic structures in a variety of shapes with dimensions of several nanometers (nm) to several hundred of nanometers (nm) by a simple coating and an annealing process. Microphase separation causes the block copolymer to change into spherical shapes (a sphere), columnar shapes (a cylinder), layer shapes (a lamella), and the like, according to the composition ratio of the components of the block copolymer, making it possible to form self-assembly patterns in a variety of shapes and dimensions.